Legend of zelda: The trials of the master sword
by arcaneshadow8082
Summary: Link is born into a family of knights and is expected to train in the knight academy. During a competition at Hyrule town the princess is captured in a mad scheme to resurrect the demon king. Link must seek out the 3 keys to open the gates to the master sword and endure the trials within each gate but will link be able to carry out his destiny? Or will Hyrule be consumed by evil?


The legend of Zelda: Trials of the master sword

Link was asleep. That was not surprising for him. Despite the morning sun gleaming through his window he slept. He lived at the knight academy, a place where they train the next generation of knights, he was born into a family of knights so he was expected to go to the academy to train and become a real knight. His final exam is tomorrow. It is a competition between all the knights in his year and is held in Hyrule town. The winner is knighted by princess Zelda.

Link awoke to a knock on his door. He got up on put on his brown tunic with the academies logo on it. The logo is two red swords clashing diagonally with a blue circle in the background. He put on his brown trousers and slipped on his boots. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Baloz, links mentor, "Link! What are you doing? You should be down in the sparring area by now" Said Baloz who was clearly not happy. "Sorry Baloz I think I overslept" said Link. Baloz and link went to the sparring hall. It was a massive room and the room is made of glass. There was the constant noise of swords clashing. Link was handed a training sword and Baloz told link to get some practice in. The sword was light and not as strong as a proper sword. Link stepped up to some wooden logs and started practicing. He slashed horizontally and sliced it perfectly in half and then sliced another vertically and that was cut perfectly He tried a thrust which he did moderately well. Now link wanted to try a spin attack. He dug his feet into the ground and held a firm grip on his sword. Baloz watched in anticipation. Baloz knew Link was a skilled swordsman it ran in his blood but attempting this! Link closed his eyes for a second and breathed in then exhaled. He then pushed with one of his foot and span around fast. He was about to stop but he tripped and was about to fall over but he quickly righted himself. Link realised that most of the knights in training had stopped to watch him. Link went a bit red and he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well done link!" Said Baloz "I know you tripped up at the end but you managed to right yourself."  
" Thanks Baloz" said link. Link continued to slice at wooden logs which dropped down around him fast and with skill. He missed a few though. Link and the others stopped when Baloz stepped onto a platform. He called out "You have all done well today. You have the rest of the day to yourselves."  
Link was exhausted. He overworked himself and the sudden pain of hunger was like a sharp blade going straight through his body. "Man I didn't know I was this hungry" Muttered link as he left the sparring hall. He walked through the corridor till he entered the food hall. Link sat down and ordered some soup with meat chunks in it. A young women in her twenties with long braided brown hair and an overwhelming smile. She gave Link the soup and smiled. "How are you Link?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Link replied after he took his first mouth full. "This is really nice"

"Thank you," Link was about to take another mouth full when the bowl was knocked from the table. "Hey!" Link exclaimed. He turned around but before he could see who it was he was thrown from his chair and fell onto the ground with a thud the chair landing next to him on its side. "Torgaz!" links teeth were gritted. Torgaz had wild blue hair and was very masculine. He thinks he has always been jealous of link but never shows it. "Link I have had enough of you!" Link lifted himself up. "You are just a show off! You're a slacker but you always get the praise." The women with brown hair ran in when she heard the commotion. "What is going on here?" She asked "Do I have to get Baloz down here?" Torgaz pressed his finger against links chest which knocked him back a bit. "I will win tomorrow link and I will show the academy that you are just a slacker nothing more!" and with that he left. "Are you ok link" The women asked  
Link nodded. "I'm fine"  
"Do you want another bowl?"  
"No I'm fine I have lost my appetite" Then link also left.

When night fell Link was looking forward to going to bed and getting a rest before tomorrow. He slumped onto his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Link awoke. He was sitting down on nothingness. He was surrounded by blackness which stretched endlessly. Link could just about make a figure if he squinted. He couldn't make out the face of the person and Link didn't think this person was from this world. The figure had a girl about the same age as link probably a year or so older slumped over the figures shoulder. The girl had brown long hair stretching down to her chest. Her dress had 3 golden triangles in the middle of her. 'Triforce' that's the first thought that came into his mind when he saw the picture of the triangles. He didn't know where from. He never remembered seeing them before. He stood up and ran towards the figure. His limbs moving on their own then the figure drew a weird shaped sword and it pierced links skin. He dropped down on the floor and blood spurted from link.

Links eyes shot open and he jumped up. He was drenched in sweat. He was breathing rapid but he realised it was a dream. But how come he could see the girl but not the other figure and how did he know the names of those golden triangles. They were the only thoughts that went through his head. Link got up and slid on his boots knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he went outside. The icy cold night breeze hit his face and his golden hair flew backwards. He was still thinking about his dream when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him but he continued to face forward.  
"Can't sleep huh?" The voice sounded like Baloz but instead it was a calming voice instead of the loud, manly voice he normally had. "Big day tomorrow" continued Baloz  
"It's not that-"Started link "I had a weird dream about a girl with long brown hair and wearing a dress with 3 golden triangles on it. She was being held by a figure that I couldn't make out. It was strange as I have never seen those triangles before yet I knew what they were called"  
"It's only a dream Link so there's nothing to worry about now go back to bed you have got a big day tomorrow link and I don't want you falling asleep during it," link let a smile show on his face "Ok Baloz see you," Link walked back side. Tomorrow is a big day.

Authors note: this is my first fan fiction and my writing style sort of sucks. Since it is my first one I had a lot of ideas so I'm sorry this is so long. If a chapter this long means the story gets boring I will try to shorten future chapters but I have loads of ideas so it's hard to make short ones. Please leave your reviews to help me improve. Thanks. Arcaneshadow out!


End file.
